Antes de navidad
by Latvflu
Summary: Chile ha tenido una discusión con tierra del fuego y argentina le hace una llamada, ¿qué pasará unos días antes de navidad?     soy nueva en esto, COMPASIÓN! kami ten piedad de mi y de mi alma !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego o Tierra del Fuego /Carlos Fernando Hernández González. Mejor conocido como Carlitos es propiedad de Anni x3

No, no podía ser cierto, esto no le estaba pasando, no a él.

Leyó, leyó y leyó reiteradas veces sin poder creérselo. Definitivamente esto no podía estar pasándole a él, ¡él era Chile! ¡No podía pasarle esto a él!

Tomo aire y trato de relajarse.

-Ok. Manu, sólo cálmate, cálmate por favor…

Vamos, otra vez, leyó. No era su imaginación, tampoco cansancio, no había tenido carrete esa semana y el trabajo no había sido extenuante.

Pensó en llamar al susodicho, pero de seguro ya estaría preparándose para lo que aconteciese.

Ya había pasado por lo peor, quizás ahora no sería para tanto, pero apenas se estaba recuperando del anterior.

-No puede estar pasando esto… no tan cerca de navidad…

Pero así era y como el era hombre no se pondría a lloriquear por eso.

Había sido un mal año, y esperaba que no fuera aun peor. Tomo el móvil y marco el ya conocido número…

-¿Manu, qué querés?

-… Oye Martín… ¿de verdad estay hablando en serio?...-le pregunto arrugando la nota en la mano.

-¿Sobre Carlitos?-le respondió el silencio.-Sí, che, este año se queda conmigo.

-P-pero…

-¿Pero, Manu? Tú fuiste el que le tiro el rosario al pibe, ahora no te vengas a lamentar las consecuencias.

-Pero es navidad…

-No Manu, te la habes ganado, sabes que el pibe no tubo la culpa, te la pasas sólo este año.-le corto ¡Le corto!

Ahora si que se había puesto peor, definitivamente ese era el peor año que había tenido en casi dos siglos.

Gracias por leer mi primera historia, podéis lanzarme con toda confianza tomates y todo tipo de vegetales, pero ya verán que iré mejorando! Dejen reviews y acepto criticas constructivas.


	2. perdón telefónico

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego o Tierra del Fuego /Carlos Fernando Hernández González. Mejor conocido como Carlitos es propiedad de Anni x3

Está bien, tenía que admitirlo, no había sido para tanto, tenía que hacer las pases con su madre como le había dicho su padre. Casi era navidad! Por favor, sabía como podía ponerse su madre cuando se deprimía.

Además también fue su culpa el que le haya gritado, pero pudo guardarse el rosario, ya estaba grandecito para esto.

Camino hasta la cama donde había dejado su celular y marco el conocido número. Espero al primer tono, luego al segundo… y el "halo" desde el otro lado.

-¿Mamá?-un momento de silencio.

-¿Sí, qué ocurre?-

Lo dudo un momento antes de continuar.

-Lo siento.-tomo aire.-no pensé que papá llegaría tan lejos…

-Lo hizo por protegerte y… yo lo siento más, no debí gritarte, bueno, no había sido tu culpa… soy yo el que… no debería tener esas cosas en casa.

El menor se imagino la cara que debía tener su madre en ese momento. Suspiro con alivio y continúo con lo que se proponía.

-Voy a hablar con papá… no quiero que la familia este dividida en navidad.

-Ok, ¿nos vemos entonces?

- si, ciao má.

-Ciao, Carlitos.

Ahora sólo debía hablar con su padre pensó sonriente.


	3. Disculpas aceptadas

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego o Tierra del Fuego /Carlos Fernando Hernández González. Mejor conocido como Carlitos es propiedad de Anni x3

Su querido hijo quería hablar con él, de seguro había recapacitado con respecto a lo que paso con su mamá, pero por lo devastado que había llegado ese día hasta había llamado a su querido Manu amenazándolo con que no pasarían la navidad en familia, eso le había costado un montón, pero no lo iba a admitir.

Dejo de lado el trabajo y se sentó junto a su hijo. Ya era todo un muchacho el pibe, era su más gran orgullo. Así que le dio la palabra a su niño.

-Pá… hable con mamá y… él se disculpo por gritarme… Pá, vamos a buscar a mamá para las fiestas.

-¡Che, que te demoraste, pibe!

-¿Sabías que se me iba a pasar el enojo?

-Claro, che, si en eso saliste igualito a tu madre. Vamos a casa de Manu y aprovechemos de llamar a tus tíos, ¡qué esta navidad la pasamos con la familia completa!


End file.
